


Change My Mind

by jen0ja3m



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bottom Na Jaemin, F/M, How Do I Tag, Top Lee Jeno, Vaginal Fingering, fem nana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen0ja3m/pseuds/jen0ja3m
Summary: Was Jaemin supposed to hate the arranged marriage?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	Change My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> We love fem nana and we could agree that I still suck at smut <3 But idc <3

Being born in a family in which arranged marriage is always a thing to maintain a close relationship with a business partner is never a problem for Na Jaemin. In fact, she doesn’t even care even if she is the one that is set to marry their family business partner soon.

Jaemin knows her mom won’t stop until she agreed to meet the person she is supposed to marry. Jaemin has told her numerous of time that it is unnecessary because the are going to meet each other very soon since the wedding is only a month away. But her mother insisted tonight, she needs to see her fiancee at least once before their wedding.

And here she is, sitting across the guy that she is going to marry very soon.

The dinner is going fine. And the little conversation was shared among the two families. Being an introvert Jaemin is, she decided just to stay silent unless she is needed to talk, then she would talk. 

“Won’t you show your fiancee around our house Jaemin?”Mrs Na suddenly suggested. Jaemin knows it is a way to get rid of the two of his husband-to-be and her away from the dining table as they would be discussing about their wedding.

“Ah, sure. Excuse us, Mr and Mrs Lee, mom, dad.”

Upon seeing the four of them nodded their head at the two, Jaemin turned away giving a signal to the older male across her to get up and left the table with her leading the way.

The walk along the hallway towards the garden is indeed quiet but it is not awkward at all. With her leading the way, Jaemin just knew it that her fiancee is trailing behind her. 

Before she could turn to the left at the end of the hallway, she is pulled back by the arm with a pair of lips in between her bottom lips.

The kiss is rough and desperate with the older grip on her hips, Jaemin wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

The black-haired male pulled back, resting his forehead against the younger female as he speaks,

“I miss you so much, baby.” He reached out to caress Jaemin’s cheek, as his other hand pull her close by the hips, pecking the smaller’s lips again and again.

His hand found his way to the younger lips before dipping his thumbs inside the wet cavern. Jaemin knows where this is going, despite knowing that both families are still at the dining table, the two can’t help the desire of wanting to hold each other after so long.

“J-jen, bedroom..”

Upon hearing that, Jeno nodded letting the younger dragged him upstairs to her room. Good thing that her room is just around the corner before the hallway.

Upon shutting the door of her room, Jaemin is pushed onto her bed as Jeno crawl on top of her, placing himself in between her legs. Kisses are exchanges with the older’s hand roaming Jaemin’s body.

Perks of having Jaemin wearing dress is always that his hand can directly travel down her body before slipping it into the front of her panty. His long thick fingers found his way in between her wet folds. Jaemin whines as she spread her legs wider.

“Fuck” Jeno muttered before littering kisses down the younger’s neck, mouthing the area that he very well know is Jaemin’s weakness. Pulling himself back, his hand then drag her panty down, disposing of the black lacy panty somewhere in the room.

Seeing the cleanly shaved pussy right in front of him, Jeno reached out before pressing his finger in between the wet folds. Lightly pressing on the pinkish nub, Jaemin whines. Jeno can’t help but to rub along her wet folds ever so slowly, avoiding her clit for sometimes.

Throwing her head back, Jaemin hips unconsciously moved, causing the older fingers pressing a little bit harder on her clit. Jaemin gasps as Jeno start rubbing lazy circles on her clit, slightly pressing it each time.

“Ah, god, god” Jaemin chanted as Jeno found his other free hand pushing the younger dress up to her chest, revealing the black lacy bra that is holding his prize possession. He wasted no time as he dips in, kissing the swell of her chest before squeezing the fat. 

The lack of warning makes the younger whines, before throwing her hands up to hold onto the pillow when Jeno thrust his finger inside her opening. Jeno took his time moving in and out of the younger’s pussy as Jaemin chokes on her moans. He found his way to devours Jaemin’s lips before sliding another finger into her. 

“Your pussy is so tight baby, fuck” Jeno breathlessly says as he keeps on pumping his fingers into the younger’s. Jeno could feel the way Jaemin tightening around her fingers every time he crooks his fingers inside her wet hole, hitting the g-spot.

Jeno knows the younger is close by the way she looks right now as her eyes roll back. Jeno knows what he is doing when he dives down in between her legs before enclosing his mouth over her clit, with his fingers still pumping in and out of her much faster this time.

“J-jeno, o-oh, oh” Jaemin shrieks before trying to pull the older back by the hair as she is close to her orgasm. 

F-fuck, fuck, I’m coming,” Jaemin body convulse as her orgasm reaches, spilling her juice into Jeno’s awaiting mouth. Jeno sits back up before pulling out his fingers from her leaking pussy with whimpering Jaemin.

What a sight to see Jaemin looked so fucked out like this. 

“Happy 3 years of anniversary, love and that was amazing.” Jaemin said as she is making a grabby hand to pull the older down for another kiss. 

Pulling back, Jeno smirks, “Happy anniversary, baby. So, what do you think if we stay out tonight book a hotel and we can you know have some fun together hmm?”

“I am very much anticipating to have myself a treat tonight though cause I’ve been a good girl while my fiance is away,” Jaemin replies before pulling herself up, sitting across the older as she winks.

Jeno knows how much of a tease his fiance is when it comes to dirty stuff like this.

“Of course baby. Since I didn’t get to have you all the way now, I hope you don’t mind staying up all night tonight?”

Jeno’s question is answered with a kiss but before they could go deeper, Jeno’s phone ring.

“Well, it is mom and I guess we need to go back to the dining table and act all awkward again, baby”

Jaemin chuckles, she doesn’t even know why did the both of them do this anyway. But, Jaemin remembers back then that she is one that hated the idea of this arranged marriage, denying every each one of the Na’s business partner hand in marriage but it changes when she accidentally met Lee Jeno.

Well, Lee Jeno is the one that changes Jaemin mind to “being born in a family in which arranged marriage is always a thing to maintain a close relationship with a business partner is never a problem for Na Jaemin. In fact, she doesn’t even care even if she is the one that is set to marry their family business partner soon.”

Who knows that this arranged marriage was actually their own doing when Jeno proposed the idea of merging Na’s and Lee’s business together with a marriage between them.


End file.
